


Five Nights with Corvus

by CorvusYT



Series: Five Nights with Corvus: The Series [1]
Category: Five Nights At Freddies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusYT/pseuds/CorvusYT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Corvus survive the nights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Job

I was broke. I almost couldn't afford my home rent. Stupid people making my house so expensive. I get the Sunday Paper, look for a job. I was pretty much good at anything, really. I looked around the paper.

"Ten dollars a hour, twenty five dollars a hour, wow, one hundred dollars a hour? For Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I've heard of that place. The bite of eighty-seven was the most disgusting rumor yet. Some kid got their frontal lobe bitten off by a robotic fox? What a joke." If only I knew what I was getting myself into...

[Time Skip]

I sat in my office, I got a tablet, two doors, a light switch, a door switch. All I was supposed to do was watch the cameras, made sure no one broke in, and basically wait until six am. I checked the tablet to see if it had any games on it. All it had was a 'Security Camera' app. I hear a phone ring, and I pick it up. Oh, did I mention I had to sign a contract that says I have to stay for five whole nights? Lets see... one hundred times six was six hundred, six hundred times five was.. aww screw it, I will figure it out later.

"Hey there, welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. This is the land where the dreams of childs and adults alike, come to life. By the way, your totally screwed. The animatronics actually move at night. Shut the door if they get close, or they will rip your brains out, and use your power sparingly. We wanna save power." Wait, the animatronics move at night? Oh god. I am in for a bad time. I check the cameras, hoping he was just pulling my leg. I check the dining room and sure enough, Chica was there.

"Crap crap crapity crap. What do I do?!" I say, worried for my life. I I turn on my right light, and Chica was right in the door. I tried to lock the door, but guess what? She was already inside. "Oh god please don't kill me, please don't kill me!"

"Kill you? That what Freddy and Bonnie does. Me and Foxy just like to give people a scare. Look out!" I turn to the left side, and Bonnie was right there. I close the metal door, thankful that I wouldn't get my brains ripped out because of Chica.

"Chica, you idiot! You spoiled my kill, you literal killjoy!" I hear Bonnie rage from the other side. I look at him through the window in confusion. "Cant you just go to the side where Chica is and kill me from there? I mean, this experience will haunt me forever, so why not kill me now?" I say. Bonnie looks at me in confusion, and I reach out for the door lock, only to have my hand grabbed by Chica. "You. Will. Not. Die. Suicide isn't the answer. Dont you know how painful it is to be stuffed into a suit?"

"CHICA, OH MY GOD!" I hear Bonnie scream, then stalks away. I then unlock the door. I check the time, and it said four o'clock.

"Chica, what else do I have to worry about?" Chica thinks for a moment. "You only need to worry about Bonnie for now, but Foxy comes out on the second night. Freddy doesnt come out until night three or four. I forgot which. If you see a poster that has a supposedly Gold Freddy, immediately exit the app, then reopen the app, or else he will take your soul. He will go away if you do those steps." I check the time. It said six o'clock. I look at myself, and see that I am covered with sweat. Looks like two of the animatronics want me alive. Thank goodness for that. I pack up and head home.


	2. Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error 505
> 
> Spoilers Not Found
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Why would there be spoilers?

I drive my car to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, scared of whats to come. When I arrive, I go to my office, talking to kids on the way to it.

"So, whats is it like to be a security guard here?" A boy named Jacob asks me. That's when I see Foxy wave at me from the inside of Pirate Cove. Did I mention that Foxy was my favorite animatronic? I wave back, not realizing my mistake.

"Who're your waving at?" Someone named Will asked. "Saw someone I knew." Luckily, the kids bought that. "Hey, no fair! Why didn't you answer my question?" Quick, gotta think fast. Aha. "What was your question agian?"

"Whats it like being a Night Gaurd here?" I think for a moment. Should I tell them the truth, or should I potentially put their lives in danger? I'm telling them the truth.

"You don't want to see what I've seen." I tell them, my voice getting serious. "Why?" A girl named Gabby asked. "The animatronics, they want to kill you. Listen to this clip." I say, as I pull out my phone. I had my phone on record the whole time I was there, taking every little ounce of metallic voice that the animatronics make.

"Chica, oh my god! You spoiled my kill, you literal killjoy!"

"But why? Why would they want to kill us?" Said Jacob. "Not you, but me." I say. "Don't become a night gaurd here. I have to stay here for five days before I am free. The animatronic's voice you heard, that was Bonnie. Don't trust either Bonnie or Freddy, or go near them, got it?" They all nod in affirmative. "Good. It's getting close to closing time. Go to your parents, and get out of here." They all start running back to their parents, and Will makes one last wave before going outside the building.

I head to my office, and check the cameras. Looks like Bonnie is already on the move.

[One Hour Later]

"Oh Night Guard, I know your there!" I hear the scratchy voice of Bonnie speak. I shiver in fear from the near-death experience that occurred. "I heard you talking to those children. You put us in a bad light, now we'll be hated!" Before I could close the door on him, he stepped inside. I think I pissed myself. "BONNIE, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" I hear a new voice, presumably Foxy, say. Before Bonnie reached me, Foxy slashed Bonnie across the back of the head. "Foxy! What the heck are you doing?! You're just like Chica, always trying to protect that wretched Night Guard. Why dont you join me and Freddy, and together we can take down the Night Guard?" Foxy pretended to think, before saying, "Not gonna happen." Foxy punched Bonnie in his animatronic gut, then slashed his face. "You see, Bonnie, I have the advantage here. I have a weapon, and I have speed on my side. If you don't leave the Night Guard alone, I will personally take you, Chica, and Freddy down."

"Now now, Foxy, I am only going by, no need to become hostile here, heh heh..." Bonnie says nervously. I suddenly speak up. 

"How are you able to talk? Why are you trying to kill me? Don't you know killing is wrong?"

Suddenly, I see Bonnie's head twitch, eyes turn black, then I hear a voice from below me.

"Free... free..." I look down to see a little boy. His body was a little transparent. I look between him and Bonnie. "Hey, mister, I'm Joey. Thank you for freeing me from that robotic suit!" I fall over in my chair, freaked out that Joey could talk. "Wh-what are you?" Suddenly, it all made sense. I've heard of the murders. This must be one of the murdered children. I think I freed him or something. "I'm Joey, and I am a ghost." So thats what he is. "I am so sorry for trying to kill you. I couldn't control myself, and you look like...him." Umm, now I am confused. "Who is 'Him'.?" Joey looks depressed now. "'Him' is the murderer. He murdered us. I really need your help! Free us all! Please!" I am saddened by this. "Of course I will help you." Foxy looks suprised to see his friend. "Joey, is that really you? I was planning on killing this guy, but now I believe he can free me also." Wait just a second. So all these children were just enraged spirits trapped behind a mask? That makes a lot of sense. "I am gonna go tell Freddy!" Says Foxy. I check the time, and it said six o'clock. I am happy to say I had survived another night.


End file.
